Chincoteague Pony
The Chincoteague Pony is a horse breed available in Star Stable Online, and Star Stable Horses. Description "This unusual pony has a truly mysterious and sad history. From the Assateague Island, spread across the two states of Maryland and Virginia in the USA, the Chincoteague has lived and developed in peace and freedom for many generations. How they got there in the first place is a mystery, but theory has it that today's Chincoteague are descended from the horses travelling upon a Spanish galleon which sank off the island in the 16th century. Life on the island has never been easy. Not much grazing, terrible storms, and heavy inbreeding have all combined to almost eradicate the little population. Crossing the Shetland and Welsh Ponies have strengthened the breed, and contributions from the public as well as efforts from the local fire brigade have all worked to make the Chincoteague strong and viable again. The Chincoteague still live wild on their island, but once a year they're gathered together and a select few colts are auctioned off. The proceeds from the auction go towards caring and protecting the herd." Gen 1 Description - Star Stable Online "In a world of stables and studbooks, where breeds are held to the rigorous standards of human riders, there is something irresistibly romantic about feral horses, living free in the wild. And perhaps no feral horse population is as beloved as the Chincoteague Ponies of Assateague Island. '' ''Popular legend speculates that the herds are decided from the survivors of a Spanish galleon that shipwrecked off the coast of Virginia in the 18th century. Whatever their true origin, the ponies have roomed wild on Assateague for over 200 years. '' ''The Chincoteague captured the American public's imagination after the publication of 'Misty of Chincoteague,' Marguerite Henry's classic novel, inspired by the annual 'Pony Swim,' in which a portion of the population is herded by 'Salt Water Cowboys' from Assateague island across the channel to the neighboring Chincoteague. There, ponies are auctioned off in order to prevent overcrowding and to raise conservation funds. While known as a pony, some consider the Chincoteague a horse, as it's stunted stature isn't genetic, but is rather the result of a nutritionally harsh diet or salt marsh grasses and shrubs. In order to compensate for high salt intake, the ponies drink almost twice as much water as a typical horse, which gives many Chincoteagues a plump appearance. The ponies have short, strong legs, thick manes, and a friendly disposition. Chincoteagues can be found in a range of colors and coats, with distinctive pintos proving most popular. ''Today, the wild Chincoteague population remains steady, with around 300 ponies roaming free on Assateague island. Meanwhile, the spiritual descendants of 'Misty' and her herds flourish off the coast of the island, bringing the romance of Chincoteague to the rest of the world, even to Jorvik!" ''- Gen 3 Description - Star Stable Online Colors, Location, and Pricing Generation 1 ChinByT.png|Brown Pinto ChinBksn.png|Buckskin ChinCT.png|Chestnut Pinto The Gen 1 Chincoteague Pony was introduced on March 11, 2015 for the Wednesday update in three different variations. All three colors of the Gen 1 Chincoteague ponies can be purchased at Ferdinand's Horse Market for the following prices. * Brown Pinto: 550 SC * Buckskin: 750 SC * Chestnut Pinto: 350 SC Generation 3 The Gen 3 models were teased on Star Stable's social media accounts on March 4, 2019. On March 11, 2019, a trailer was released, revealing that the first three colours would be released March 13, 2019, with another set releasing April 24th of that same year. NMChinByP.png|Bay Pinto NMChinCrmlo.png|Cremello NMChinFCP.png|Flaxen Chestnut Pinto NMChinP.png|Palomino NMChinRRnSbnoP.png|Red Roan Sabino NMChinSkyBkP.png|Smoky Black Pinto Chincoteagues can be purchased for 700 SC and can be found in the following locations. * Bay Pinto - South Hoof Farm * Cremello - South Hoof Farm * Flaxen Chestnut Pinto - Fort Pinta * Palomino - South Hoof Farm * Red Roan Sabino - South Hoof Farm * Smoky Black Pinto - South Hoof Farm Star Stable Horses On November 6th, 2019, a Gen 3 Chincoteague was tentatively released in Star Stable Horses, on select platforms, and was officially released to all the next day. The fully raised foal can be bought for 700 SC. * Buckskin Trivia * The Gen 1 Chincoteague shares its model with the Gen 1 Jorvik Pony. * Originally Chincoteague Ponies and other pony breeds had slower speeds than regular horses in the game but in the Wednesday update 2018-06-27, all of the existing pony breeds and any subsequent new breeds were updated to run at normal speeds. * The Flaxen Chestnut Pinto, was the first horse in SSO to have Heterochromia (two different colored eyes), followed soon after by the Red Roan Sabino. Category:Star Stable Online Category:Horse Breeds Category:Star Stable Horses